


Rain Proposal

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: Alex and Eliza meet as a tryst.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Kudos: 4





	Rain Proposal

Alexander stood outside in the rain, waiting for her to appear. When was Eliza coming? The sky was getting darker and the rain seemed to be getting heavier. He knew that the weather was bad and that this should be postponed, but this was a planned thing for the both of them. They haven’t seen each other in so long; Alexander just wanted to be with her personally, face to face. 

“Alexander!” A voice yelled, coming closer to him. “Alexander, I’m here!” 

Arms were suddenly wrapped around him, swinging him around. He came face to face with Eliza and he reached out to cup her beautiful face, rain sliding down it.

“Eliza, it’s so lovely to see you again. How I’ve missed you.” He kissed her, running his hand through her long black hair. 

Eliza rushed out her words. “I’ve missed you too, Alexander. It’s a shame we have to sneak out like this–” 

“I know, I know. Your father wouldn’t allow you to see me normally, even though we love each other.” 

Eliza sniffed, shrinking into her light blue raincoat. “He thinks that I’m over you and… he told me a few days ago that he wants me to marry a wealthy man.”

“Oh. Oh.” Alexander frowned, but then forced a smile, taking one of her hands. “Will you?” 

“I want to.” Eliza said, and then cleared her throat, mumbling something under her breath. 

“What?” Alexander said, hurt touching his voice. What was that supposed to mean? She wanted to marry somebody else, but still see him?

“What?” Eliza repeated, playing off whatever she had just said. So that wasn’t her plan? Despite being confused, Alexander raised an eyebrow. Blush appeared on Eliza’s face and Alexander chuckled. Maybe she hadn’t meant anything bad by that.

“I know you said something. What was it?” Alexander teased, spinning her around as if they were at a ball dancing. 

“Nevermind, it’s too wet.” Eliza looked up, some heavy raindrops falling onto her face. 

“What is?” Alexander looked up as well, a raindrop nearly smacking him in the eye. Eliza gasped and swatted his shoulder. “Alexander, knock it off!”

“I just asked an innocent question, Eliza.” Alexander smiled against her cheek before planting a kiss there. “Now it’s your turn to answer it.”

Eliza groaned, “Oh, Alexander…. Fine. Okay, I’ll do it, but just because I love you very much.”

Alexander smirked, removing his lips from her face and stepping away from her. “I’m glad to hear that, my darling.” 

Eliza blushed, saying, “Well, um, I love you. I love you very, very much. You’re amazing. You’re incredible and quite handsome and so smart and just–” Elizabeth seemed too flustered to continue as she sunk to one knee, getting her jeans wet in a rain puddle. “Just marry me already, gosh dang it.”

“I… I thought your father wouldn’t allow it.” Alexander frowned, beginning to tear up. 

“There’s a loophole in his rule, you know. He wants me to marry a wealthy man, but if any man were to marry me, that would make them wealthy. Even though you currently aren’t wealthy, you will be once you marry me, making you a wealthy man. That means we can be together if we get married. So, let’s do it.” Eliza fumbled a small black box out of her raincoat pocket and opened it up, revealing a ring. 

“Of course! You’re such a genius, Betsey!” Alexander exclaimed, getting down on his knees to give her a hug. He accepted the ring and Eliza put it on his finger with a grin. 

“Thank, dear, but how am I a genius?” 

“You noticed a loophole that allows us to be together. You’re amazing! Also, thanks for flattering me with all those compliments on how incredible I am.”

Eliza giggled as he kissed her again, saying, “Oh no, did I inflate your already humongous ego?”

The couple burst out laughing as they sat there in the rain, happy as can be.


End file.
